


A Sailor's Life for Me (#106 - Sea Life & #185  - Sea)

by Aoife



Series: Femslash100 [10]
Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sailing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy little drabble, featuring Honor, Nimitz, Michelle and a sailboat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sailor's Life for Me (#106 - Sea Life & #185  - Sea)

She smiles across the tiny sailboat at Mike, who looks - despite her ebony skin - almost green and shifted the boat's course by a few degrees, till she was running smoothly before the prevailing winds, and watched the green drain away.

"I take it that it's been a while, Mike?" Honor's voice was sympathetic, but Nimitz chirped in amusement from his perch atop the sailboat's main mast, and Mike was tempted to shake a fist at him.

"I haven't sailed on a _water_ since the Academy, and you know it, Honor. And you can be quiet Stinker. Just because you feel her ladyship's absolute self-confidence is no reason to mock us mere mortals." Honor shook her head, a lop-sided smile on her lips, and leant across, and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Stop thinking so hard. Your body'll remember if you just _let_ it ..." Mike graced her with a mock-glare, but Honor could see her muscles relaxing into the movements of the boat, and her smile widened.

Mike waved one finger warningly at her. "When we get back to dry land, Honor Stephanie Harrington, you'll pay for this, on _my_ honor as a Winton." Honor's smile simply broadened in response.


End file.
